you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 11/Screenplay
SCENE 1 11 Title Card [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near the River. D-Class' Island Spot.] discussing a certain matter, D-Class is separated into two groups and is being spearheaded by [[Yōsuke Hirata].] Satsuki Shinohara: We should segregate the boys’ and girls’ areas! You should move the boys’ tent and make the girls’ side off-limits. Yōsuke Hirata: Well, I don’t know … Kanji Ike: What the heck? Haruki Yamauchi: If that’s what you want, you guys move the tent! I’m sure as hell not gonna! Kei Karuizawa: We weren’t asking for you help! You’ll help, right, Hirata-kun? Yōsuke Hirata: Okay. I’ll do it. It might take a little time, though… [[Suzune Horikita] sighs and walks towards the center from the girls’ camp.] Suzune Horikita: I don’t object to separating the boys and girls. But Hirata can enter both the boys’ and girls’ sections while he’s moving the tent, right? Kei Karuizawa: What’s your point? Suzune Horikita: I can’t trust him to do it by himself. Kei Karuizawa: Hirata-kun isn’t like that! Suzune Horikita: He’s still a boy. Shinohara immediately realized what Suzune Horikita meant. Suzune Horikita: We should add another boy. That will double the manpower on the job, and the boys can keep an eye on each other. Kei Karuizawa: B-But … there’s no boy we can trust besides Hirata-kun … Suzune Horikita: There is. Horikita sighs and glances at [[Kiyotaka Ayanokōji]’s direction.] Suzune Horikita: It’s you, Ayanokōji-kun. (Opening Song) SCENE 2 [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near the River. D-Class' Island Spot.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I got named by process of elimination, huh? Yōsuke Hirata: I think it’s Horikita-san’s way of complimenting you. Karuizawa-san agreed with her. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I seem to recall your girlfriend saying that I seemed invisible and inoffensive enough. Hirata laughs. Mei-Yu Wang: Hirata-kun! Sorry, could you come here for a minute? Yōsuke Hirata: Um, I don’t… Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I’ll handle the rest. You go on. Yōsuke Hirata: Sorry. Thanks. SCENE 3 [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near the River. D-Class' Island Spot. Males' Tent Area.] Ayanokōji done fixing the tent alone. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): The boys’ tent is officially moved. few a moment, [[Mio Ibuki] shows up from his behind.] Mio Ibuki: Could I have a minute? Class D seems to be having trouble, too. Ayanokōji looked at Mio Ibuki. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I guess we’ve both had our share of problems. Mio Ibuki: Whatever the reason, as a girl, I find the theft a girl’s underwear unforgivable. pause. Mio Ibuki: Who do you think was responsible? You thought it was me, right? I’m an outsider. Sudō’s not the only one who suspects me. Ayanokoji turn his head to Kanji Ike, [[Ken Sudō], and Haruki Yamauchi scouting somewhere near them.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: That’s true. Sudō’s glaring at you right now. Mio Ibuki: Of course, he is. If I were in your position, I wouldn’t trust someone from another class, either. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I trust you. Ibuki looks at his face as she wasn’t expecting Kiyotaka Ayanokōji’s response to be like that. Mio Ibuki: Th-Thanks… I wasn’t expecting you to say that. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I was just responding honestly. Ibuki blushed. SCENE 4 Kiyotaka went to the place where he, Airi Sakura, and Haruki Yamauchi met Mio Ibuki. SCENE 5 [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near the River. D-Class' Island Spot.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I’m all alone until dinner, huh? Suzune Horikita: It must be hard, being forced to do such menial labor. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You’re one to talk. It wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t butted in. Suzune Horikita: What was I supposed to do? I can’t trust Hirata-kun. I needed insurance. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You should stop assuming everyone has a hidden devious side. Suzune Horikita: That’s true. I have no hidden side, after all. But most people keep their inner thoughts and their outward behavior separate. As you do. And as virtuousness and hypocrisy often walk hand-in-hand, I chose not to trust him. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Why don’t you just come clean already? Suzune Horikita: What are you talking about? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You’ve been feeling ill since the test started, haven’t you? Suzune Horikita: I feel fine. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Liar. Ayanokōji stands up and faces Suzune Horikita. He held her right arm and then she immediately fight back. However, he stood still and remained gripping her tightly. Suzune Horikita: Let me go. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Don’t move. Ayanokōji touches Suzune Horikita’s forehead to check her temperature. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Close to 38 degrees Celsius. Suzune Horikita: You could tell? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: When we met up on the ship’s deck, I asked you what you’d been doing. Remember? Suzune Horikita: I said I’d been in my room, reading. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You weren’t resting in your room because you felt sick? You don’t intend to tell the others? Suzune Horikita: I’ve held out for five days now. If I gave up now, it would all go to waste. SCENE 6 Day 6 Kanji Ike: I thought it might rain overnight, but this is more than I expected! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It’s nice to be out of the sun, but ... Suzune Horikita: Storm clouds are approaching from the southwest. The weather mihg turn sooner than you’d expect. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Oh ... Suzune Horikita: What? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: No, it’s nothing ... Kanji Ike: We’d better gather food before it starts to rain, then. Okay, I’m gonna gather up a storm! Let’s do this! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ike’s become quite reliable. Suzune Horikita: You’d better do you best to be useful, too. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Same to you. Don’t forget that everyone here wants to secure a day’s rations. Suzune Horikita: I know. You don’t have to tell me. Ayanokōji sighs and walks forward. Suzune Horikita follows. afar from the three, there’s another group handling the foraging which is composed of Mio Ibuki, Kikyō Kushida, and Haruki Yamauchi. (Ending Song) 12 Title Card Site Navigation Category:Transcript